


Collections

by Rolling_girl27



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolling_girl27/pseuds/Rolling_girl27
Summary: A collection of mini-fics and drabbles that didn't make it to a full story, unrelated to any of my other works. Tags may vary.





	Collections

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I had a few drabbles laying around that I wanted to share. I hope you like them. :-)
> 
> -Rolling_girl27
> 
> Warnings for non-con interfacing.

Optimus tried to lay as limp as possible on the berth as the large Decepticon pounded into him. Their vents were working at full blast, trying to cool down their overheated frames that were dangerously close to colapse.

Well, at least he felt like so.

The young Prime flinched slightly when a few droplets of coolant suddenly fell on his face. He tried not to, but he couldn't avoid looking up at the enraptured expression on the Decepticon leader's face just above him, with his optics dazed, mouth openly panting like a tired dog and coolant dripping from his forehelm from all the effort his body was making.

They had been interfacing for at least three hours, but Optimus had long ago given up with his struggles. He'd been dragged to Megatron's chambers kicking and squirming like an enraged beast, then tossed onto a massive but hatefully comfortable berth only to be kissed and touched inappropiately until he was stripped from his interface panel.

At first Megatron had wanted to proceed with 'love and care', as he had stated; gently running his servos all over his body and dipping his fingers inbetween seams, kissing tender spots and doing everything in his power to make his prisoner relax and open up to him. But after seeing that he wouldn't cease his struggling and much less welcome his affections, the Decepticon Lord decided to go by force then.

Rough fingers where shoved into his port with no previous warning. They explored his insides for a while, trying to find the most sensitive nodes until they finally hit what Optimus had never wanted anyone to know about: his seal.

That had been particularly interesting to Megatron, judging by the loud rumble of his engines and the sudden release of his erect spike. He even mentioned conversationally to Optimus that 'it had been quite some time since he last claimed an untouched Autobot', like it was some kind of twisted game among Decepticons.

The initial penetration had hurt. Stung in ways Optimus had never imagined. The warlord didn't bother to stretch him, just the slight coat of lubricant from his fingers' previous exploration being the only kind of protection.

His seal was snapped quite suddenly, making him cry out in pain much to his embarassment. Megatron seemed to like it though, _encouraging_ him to make more noises by thrusting hard and fast long before his callipers were able to adjust to the large appendage.

And that was how he ended here, tired and bleeding and in pain as an evil Decepticon took his own pleasure from his frail little body. If he had resisted at first he now knew that it was best to just go limp and let the other do whatever he wanted until it was over. At least it was _slightly_ less painful this way.

Megatron grunted, burying himself to the hilt and enjoying the tightness of the newly broken valve for a moment. He grabbed his _lover's_  hips and twisted them to the side, forcing the rest of his body to follow. He grasped the underside of a silver thigh, gave it a quick kiss and pulled it high into the air, renewing his hard and desperate thrusts in the new angle.

Optimus cried out in pain and surprise. He could feel the appendage _deeper_ , already pressing against the closed iris protecting his geststion chamber. He didn't know it was possible to take a spike this deep; as far as he knew, gestation chambers were delicate equipment not meant to be touched by a spike, as only its contents were useful.

His servos grabbed a handful of berthsheet and gripped them like his life depended on it, trying to distract his processor from the burning sensation between his legs. He was tired and wanted to stop, but sadly, that decision wasn't his to make. Until Megatron was satisfied, he just had to endure it.

It came sooner than he expected.

Megatron violently snapped his hips forward, pushing his spike until their pelvises were kissing and held himself there. Optimus was confused for a moment until the warm, familiar feeling of being come inside washed over him.

Transfluid shot inside him like an eruption of molten lava, adding to the sticky mess already leaking from the edges of his abused port. Despite him not wanting to, his breeding protocols kicked into action and began vaccuming all the fluid into the gestation chamber in the hopes of creating a sparkling or two.

Not that Optimus was going to allow that.

The large Decepticon let out a groan of delight and collapsed on top of his prisioner, being careful not to damage the leg joint he was holding a few moments ago.

He was not one to let himself get lost in the pleasure of interface often; only a fool would allow it, but he wasn't going to pass the opportunity to claim an Autobot as beautiful as this little Prime. He had an attractive body, a deliciously tight port and a face that was easy on the optics as well. And he was such a feisty little creature, too... it had made the first few rounds very exciting.

But all good things had to end somewhere, and with a kiss to his new toy's neck, Megatron declared the end of this night.

He lifted himself off from the Autobot and pulled out his spike with a wet 'pop'. Optimus couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the obscene and disgusting sound, much to Megatron's amusement. He was so tired and sore that he couldn't even move. His valve felt like it was on fire, and his leg and hip joints ached.

Was this how interfacing was supposed to feel like? If so, he'd rather not do it ever again.

"You have provided me suitable entertainment, Autobot." Megatron chuckled with a satisfied smirk. "It has been orns since I had such a... _pleasurable_ encounter." He leaned down and pressed his lips against his prisioner's, although this one just jerked his helm away.

Megatron chuckled and by a miracle, he didn't try anything else. Instead, he laid down next to his pet and pulled him close to his frame, cuddling like they were some sort of lovers. It both disgusted and scared Optimus.

"Rest, my pet, you've earned it. I'm looking forward to entertaining myself with you tomorrow."

Optimus whimpered at the thought, but there was nothing he could do to prevent it. With his whole team captured, his weapons confiscated, and the Autobot High Command thousands of kilometers away, he might as well start getting used to his new life.


End file.
